hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Smith
Ranger John Francis Smith is a character in the Yogi Bear cartoon series. About Smith He is the authority figure in Jellystone Park, in contrast to the antics of the troublesome Yogi, and he greatly disapproves of Yogi's picnic basket thievery. Interesting to note, his character was not yet conceptualized in the original shorts on The Yogi Bear Show. Ranger Smith's relationship with Yogi seems to change with every episode. Sometimes he's very friendly with Yogi and was even reluctant to send him to a zoo in one episode; in other episodes, he wants nothing more than to send Yogi to a zoo. There seems to be a deep down if not grudging respect for Yogi. Although the two have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, if serious trouble were to befall one of them, the other, out of sheer guilt, usually attempts to rescue them. Other Appearances * Ranger Smith was a supporting character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. * In Yo Yogi!, Ranger Smith is shown as Officer Smith who is a security guard at Jellystone Mall. Officer Smith is voiced by Greg Burson instead of Don Messick, despite Messick still voiced Boo Boo. * Ranger Smith has become a starring character in parody shorts produced by the now-defunct animation company Spümcø, including Boo Boo Runs Wild and A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith. In those appearances, Ranger Smith was voiced by Corey Burton. Throughout the shorts, his design changes are often poked fun at. * Various designs for Ranger Smith made non-speaking appearances in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Identity Theft". * Ranger Smith appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "President Evil" voiced by Seth Green. In a movie trailer segment that featured Yogi and Boo Boo, Ranger Smith tells the sheriff that the cops won't catch Yogi since he's smarter than the average bear. * Ranger Smith appears in the Yogi Bear feature film that was released 17 December 2010. He is portrayed by actor Tom Cavanagh. * In an episode of I Am Weasel, Ranger Smith is in the old cartoon asylum. Filmography Television * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Yo Yogi! as Officer Smith (1991) * MetLife commercial - "Everyone" (2012) Films and Specials * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) * D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi (1989) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * Boo Boo and the Man (2000) * Yogi Bear (2012) Guest Appearances * Yogi's Gang ** "Mr. Prankster" (1973) ** "Gossipy Witch" (1973) ** "Lotta Litter" (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics - "Quebec, Canada and Baghdad, Iraq" (1977) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ** "Death By Chocolate" (2002) ** "Guitar Control" (2004) ** "Identity Theft" (2005) Casting History * Don Messick - The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) through Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * Greg Burson - Yo Yogi! (1991) * Corey Burton - A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999); Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999); Boo Boo and the Man (2000) * Tom Cavanagh - ''Yogi Bear (2010) Gallery OfficerSmith zpsc9l9okxs.png Rangersmith.JPG Ranger Smith Yogi Bear Cindy Bear Boo Boo Bear Huckleberry Hound Yakky Doodle.jpg Ranger Smith meets Huckleberry Hound and friends.jpg Ranger_Smith.jpg The Yogi Bear Show Cast.png Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos